First Crush
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: Magnus gets injured at the institute and they have to call for Cat. But what she doesn't know is that pair of grey eyes is following her every move.


A/N: This is my first Shadowhunter story I have posted. It really was a random idea that popped in my head during work. Also I have no clue really about Naruto so I hope the little bit about it in here is correct.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the respected owners.

She is wearing a long black blue trench coat with a hood, vintage boots with rivet and chunky heels, high waist dark gray shorts, and a purple Naruto Kyuubi seal t shirt. She arrives and kicks everybody out of the room where Magnus laid injured, but what she didn't know was that a pair of bugged out grey eyes were following her every move. After some time Magnus and the dark skinned white haired girl come out of the room in laughs and give the shadowhunters an update especially a worried sick tall shadowhunter.

"Magnus I already lost one friend I don't need to lose you too understand?"

"Anything for you my blueberry muffin. I will definitely…"

A voice is cleared they all turn around and see the youngest Lightwood looking nervous but determined.

"Max, what is it?" asked Alec

Ignoring his brothers question he looks up at the girl in front of him and freezes.

"Well hello there. And what is your name?" she asks the young boy standing behind her squatting down to his level.

"We haven't..ummm…Max Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you I'm Catarina Loss. But my friends call me Cat."

Without even thinking, "You're pretty! I'm mean your shirt is pretty you're beautiful…"

"Yep definably a Lightwood," Magnus says earning a smack in the arm from Alec.

"Why thank you handsome for every compliment."

"I like your shirt."

"Oh this old thing, it's nothing just from one of my favorite magna."

"Wow really Naruto is my favorite too."

"Where are you in the manga?"

"Not very far my mother and father don't like me reading mundane things too much."

"Can I tell you secret?"

"Yes and I swear on the angel I can keep it."

"Good. I have about every single last one Naurto and just about every magna out there but no time to read them. You wouldn't be interested in them would you?"

Max had the picture perfect face of mouth wide open and bugged out eyes. Next thing they knew he flew into her arms and hugged tight.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"No problem strong shadowhunter."

"Wait how are you going to get them all here and where will I put them all?"

"Nothing to worry about I am a warlock after all but first what do you say we all take a trip to you room to find the perfect place for them."

"Alright… wait!"

"What is it?"

"Can you wait here for like two minutes?"

"Why certainly."

"Okay. Alec, Jace can you come with me?"

"No problem buddy," Alec spoke.

"After you lover boy," Jace piped in a sarcastic voice.

Max turned pink and yelled, "Jace!"

They walk away with Jace laughing and the others watch them go

Magnus looked over at Cat looping an arm around her shoulder, "do you really have every copy?"

"No but I can get them plus lots more."

"And how is that?" Izzy asked.

"Let's just say that I know a few people on a… personal level," sending them a wink.

 **In the hallway with the Lightwood boys**

"So Max you kind of blurted out that you thought Cat was beautiful."

"She is."

"Do I sense a crush?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you guys about plus I never had a girl in my room, what do I do?"

"Max, Cat is a little too old for you."

"Like way older."

"I know that but she's immortal she can wait for me right?"

"Technically yes but.."

"What is a crush?"

Jace took this question because Alec clammed up and started to stutter, "did your brain feel all scrambled when you saw her?"

"Yes."

"Heart speed up a bit?"

"Yes."

"Max little brother you have a crush."

"But she's a warlock, which I have no problem with but wont I get in trouble with mom, dad, the clave?"

"Alec you should take that one."

"Max I won't lie to you if you do find someone special to you and they happen to be a downworlder it won't be easy. Remember whoever you fall in love with whether it's a shadowhunter, warlock, werewolf, vampire, or mundane just know that you and that person are in it together and that's all you need."

"Okay. Now help me clean my room I kind of threw my clothes everywhere looking for something nice to wear."

"This is too cute," Jace said, "what is it with this family and downworlders, but still cute hes like a mini you."

"Shut it Jace."

Izzy lead Clary, Cat and Magnus to Maxs room after a few minutes of random talking and small planning of a party at Magnus tomorrow.

"I bet you guys anything that the room is cleaned from top to bottom because of Jace's obsessive cleaning."

"Max doesn't seem the type to be an messy kid."

"Oh he's not but Jace can find a mess anywhere."

She knocks on the door and lets them all in when she hears Max's voice and just like Izzy said the room seems to sparkle as much as Magnus.

"Nice room Max," Cat says entering and standing next to him.

"Thank you Cat."

"Now before I bring over all the magna how about you show me which ones you have."

He walks over to his desk and picks them up

"I only have four and there not even in order."

"Well how about we change that."

"Yes please."

"Magus be a dear and enchant a chest for me."

"How big?"

This earns a few snickers from Jace and Izzy

"Big enough to fit in his closet but deep enough for…

That was the dam that broke on everybody in fits of laughter leaving a confused Max, Alec wishing the ground would swallow him whole and Magnus holding in his laughter to not further embarrass his dear shadowhunter.

"Alright everybody," Magnus says while blue sparks fly from his hands and a chest appears, "there you go."

"Wow," falls from Max lips.

"Yeah wow," Alec says sliding next to his magnificent warlock and moving behind Magnus to hug him from behind.

"Now everyone if you can please stand over there across the room transporting things is a little tricky."

Blue sparks erupt from her hands now and before they know the chest is filled neatly with Naruto and all different types of manga.

"That is so awesome and there's so many."

"Well of course, only the best for my new friend. Now this chest enchanted so it looks small but it can be filled with tons and tons of things you wish to put in here even if you wish to hide in here."

Once again he throws himself into her and hugs tight

"Ohh one more thing," she snaps her fingers and an engraving appears in the middle of it on the inside

 _To Max Lightwood, the coolest Shadowhunter to walk the New York Institute_

 _From Cat who will always remember him and their cherished friendship_

now it's complete."

"Thank you you're my best friend."

"I am honored and your mine."

"Hey what about me?" Magnus pouts.

"Magnus you can have more than one best friend, right Cat?"

"Of course Max."

"Alright buddy we've taken up enough of Cats time plus it looks like you have some reading to do."

Maxs head drops and pulls at the strings of everyone's heart.

Magnus breaks the silence, "you know what I don't anything about this Naruto character and I would like to know. What do you guys say?"

All the girls in the room scream slumber party

"Since that's settled I'll whip up some snacks, everyone go there ways and get ready for bed, then we will meet back in here and Max can tell us all about Naruto and read a couple to us."

"Sounds like a plan. Magnus I'm going to your place to change oh and before I forget," snapping her fingers she makes appear three more queen sized beds, and makes Maxs bed turn from a queen into two twin sized, "so we can sleep next to each other," sending him a wink.

"I have to call Simon I will not be the only one not coupled up."

Forty minutes later everyone is back in the room, including Simon, with popcorn, water, juice and various sweets.

"I haven't a sleepover like this…" Simon started "since we were eleven both," him and Clary finished.

Everyone laughed, "Now let's get this magna reading started."

Max read thru about three before he started feeling tired and feel asleep. Everyone was asleep except Alec and Cat. They were gathering the bowls and covering up everyone.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Max Catarina including going along with his crush."

"It's no problem. Thank you for loving Magnus for who he is. Take care of him for me."

"I will he's my family."

"I'm glad you said that he needs more family."

"You know that includes you?"

"I always will be family to Magnus."

"No, I mean this family," he says fanning his arms out indicating the room.

"Hmm downworlders and nephilim family what an odd unit."

"But strong."

"Are you sure it's okay for us downworlders to be here?"

"Yes I invited you here and family can stay as long as they like."

"You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are going to change our world."

He gave her a confused look but shook it away.

"Don't think about it much. Just don't stop being you. Let's get some sleep plus I think Magnus is missing his bedmate."

"He sure is," Magnus says in a sleep ridden voice.

"Goodnight Alec, night my glittery warlock."

"Goodnight my beautiful blueberry muffin."

Cat walked back to her bed and looked down at Max, "sweet dreams dear young shadowhunter."

"Cat?"

"Yes," recognizing he was talking in his sleep.

"Can I keep you as my friend forever?"

"Till the end of time Max, till the end of time."

She looked down and saw he was fast asleep. Getting in her bed she got comfortable and was dozing but heard a little voice speak again, "Cat can you wait about nine more years to be my girlfriend?"

Shaking her head, "nine more years in my lifeline is nothing I can wait for you Max."

"Great."

"That's my bro," Jace says.

She looks at Max and blows a kiss his way which turns into blue sparkling light raining down on him sending him in a slumber filled with dreams his heart desired.


End file.
